Hair gel
by XFire22
Summary: Deraxsei wants to use hair gel, but Axel says its more of a boy thing. Axel/OC.


"Grrrrr! damn it! where the hell is my hair gel?"

Axel was having another one of hisanger issues. Because his special bottle of hair gel was missing. He never really used hair  
gel all that much, but on special occasions, he did. And this was one of those special occasions. He searched all over  
for it. Or at least, he thought he did. He even asked Roxas and Demyx if they had taken it, but still no hair gel. He even tried

asking the other members if they had seen it. Nothing. Same reply from the ones that didn't even use hair gel. Nothing. The  
results of his "hair gel" quest were beginning to annoy him. Not to mention, anger him. At one point, he thought the stupid  
Dusks had taken it. But after going through a couple of them, he figured out that they had nothing to do with it. This time

anyways. Axel continued looking all over castle for his hair gel, but after a couple of hours, he decided it wasn't exactly  
worth it anymore. I mean he always could just buy another bottle. And all this frustration was beginning to cause him a  
headache. And he really didn't want one of those right now. Axel let out a sigh, as he finally admitted defeat and made his

way towards his room. Upon entering, he closed the door, and walked over towards his bed. He almost sat on it, but stopped  
when he heard a small voice come from his bathroom.

"Aww man! c'mon..."

Axels face turned into a pure look of curiosity. He walked on over to his bathroom and slowly opened the door. Once he  
saw what was inside, he felt like his eyes nearly popped out from there sockets. There stood Deraxsei, with his bottle of  
hair gel on the ground, and her hands tangled in her hair with a very messy knot. If the moment would have not been so  
serious, Axel would've laughed his butt off. But because of the fact that it was, only a few words came from his mouth.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"Huh? oh! hi Axy!"

"Don't "hi Axy" me! look what you did to yourself! what were you thinking?"

"I wanted to have spiky hair like you! so I used some of your hair gel to turn it up a notch! cept, it didn't really come out  
that way..."

Axel would've anime dropped if this was a cartoon. Instead though, he just slightly laughed and shook his head. This girl  
could be unbelievable sometimes...But that was one of the reasons he loved her so much.

"Um. Deraxsei. I don't think hair gel was made for girls...Its pretty much for boys only"

"So that means I can't have any spiky hair to?"

Axel slightly laughed again, and walked over to her as he helped her undo her hands from her hair.

"Bingo. You got it. Spiky hair is kinda a boy thing beautiful...Girls just weren't meant for that"

Deraxsei sighed, and crossed her arms over her chest as she pouted.

"Well thats no fair! I want spiky hair to!"

Axel couldn't help but keep laughing at her childish attitude, as he started gently untangling some of the sticky knots in her  
hair.

"Your hair is fine just the way it is. I wouldn't have it changed for the world...Besides, I already have spiky hair for the both  
of us"

Deraxsei placed her finger tip on chin as she thought for a moment.

"Yeah...Your right. I always get to play with your hair anyways. But do you really think my hair looks good?"

Axel smiled, and gently kissed her on the cheek as he wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear.

"Of course I do...You have the most beautifulest hair in the whole world...Don't ever think otherwise. Got it memorized?"

Deraxsei smiled upon hearing his words, and seeing there reflection in the mirror. She turned around and wrapped her arms  
around his neck. She softly kissed him on the lips, and nuzzled her face into his shoulder.

"Thanks, Axel...Its a good thing you have spiky hair though, because I really like spiky hair..."

"Hahaha...Well, I like having spiky hair. Specially since you like playing with it so much"

Axels point was proven correctly, as Deraxsei started gently messing around with his hair.

"Speaking of hair, we need to clean yours up. Come on, we got some work to do..."

Deraxsei smiled and peaked him of the lips again, and hopped over to the bathtub while turning it on. Axel let out another  
sigh, because he knew it would take sometime to get the hair gel out from her hair. He didn't mind though. He just made  
a small note to himself to hide his hair gel better next time. Ya know, just in cause she got another wild crazy idea which  
he hoped would never happen.


End file.
